Fairy Hills
by BellEmmett21
Summary: Voici une schoolfic, soyez gentils c'est ma première fiction y aura d'autres couples que Lucy et Laxus mais vous le découvrirez. Je ne peux pas écrire aussi souvent que je le voudrais car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais je ne compte pas l'abandonnée. Elle sera traduite en Anglais plus tard, besoin d'un beta
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Voici le prologue de ma fiction sur Fairy Tail. Les personnages ne sont pas de moi et vous ne trouverez jamais le couple NaLi dans mes fictions. Je n'aime pas ce couple.

Ce que j'ai mis entre parenthèses sont mes commentaires, descriptions etc.

C'est ma première fan fiction alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît

* * *

Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Lucy, j'ai 16 ans bientôt 17 le 10 Janvier, j'ai les cheveux or, tous les garçons me courent après sauf ceux de la bande, enfin je ne pense pas et je suis en première à Fairy Hills.

Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Reby, elle a les cheveux bleus courts, est dans ma classe et adore lire. Je lui ai d'ailleurs promis qu'elle serait la première à lire mon roman dès qu'il est terminé. En cours je suis principalement à côté de Reby ou quelquefois de Laxus comme en art ou maths. Je suis assez doué en sport et suis deuxième le premier étant Laxus. Je suis première en Maths, Littérature et Anglais. Je fais de l'équitation depuis que j'ai sept ans, j'ai un cheval qui s'appelle Ourasi et je fais de la compétition d'ailleurs j'en ai une Dimanche après-midi et je vais demander aux gens de la bande de venir me soutenir. Ce sera un concours de saut d'obstacles.

Je traîne toujours avec les mêmes personnes, on mange tout le temps ensemble et ils sont tous dans ma classe sauf Lisanna. Les personnes qui font partis de la bande sont : Gajeel, il a les cheveux noirs longs et a beaucoup de piercings, Natsu, avec sa touffe rose il est facilement reconnaissable même s'il peut paraître un peu fou c'est une crème et mon meilleur ami, Grey, un garçon aux cheveux ébènes, il a une fâcheuse tendance à se déshabiller sans s'en rendre compte et il se bagarre souvent avec Natsu ce qui provoque la colère d'Erza et beaucoup de dégâts, Jellal, il a les cheveux bleus clair et un tatouage rouge sous l'œil droit. Il a un frère jumeau Jycrain qui est décédé il y a de cela cinq ans, Laxus, ces cheveux jaunes sont ébouriffés, il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le visage et porte toujours un casque pour écouter de la musique, Mirajane qui est la grande sœur d'Elfman et de Lisanna, ces cheveux sont blancs comme ceux de sa sœur et de son frère, elle essaye toujours de caser ces amis et est bavarde, elle est aussi très belle, curieuse et observatrice, Lisanna, on sait que Mirajane et Elfman sont sa sœur et son frère car ils se ressemblent beaucoup, elle est en Seconde, Kana, une très belle fille avec de longs cheveux bruns frisés, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est moins populaire que Mira et moi pourtant elle est plus belle que moi, Jubia, elle est amoureuse de Grey d'ailleurs tout le monde le sait même Grey sauf qu'il fait semblant de ne rien voir, elle est un peu fofolle mais on l'aime quand même. Sa couleur préférée est le bleu et justement elle a les cheveux bleus, Reby, Freed, un gars avec de longs cheveux verts, c'est le meilleur ami de Laxus et finalement Erza, une grande avec des cheveux rouges écarlates, bizarrement dès qu'elle arrive Natsu et Grey arrêtent de se battre en fait je crois qu'elle fait peur à tout le monde.

Nous sommes le Vendredi 18 décembre, c'est le début des vacances de Noël, la bande et moi fêtons le réveillons et Noël ensembles comme on le fait tous les ans. Cette année nous les faisons dans une salle pas loin de chez Kana, mes parents partent pendant toutes les vacances avec ma sœur et mes amis viennent dormir chez moi de Mercredi 23 Décembre au Samedi 26 Décembre et ils reviennent dormir pour le Réveillons et repartent le lendemain. Mes amis et moi allons faire les préparatifs cette semaine. Je suis contente que ce soit les vacances car j'en ai un peu marre des cours et du fait que tous les garçons du lycée me cours après parce que je suis soit disant belle, même moi je n'y crois pas, je me trouve banale. Je rentre chez moi avec ma valise et me pose dans ma chambre.

* * *

Voilà la fin de mon prologue ! Je posterais un chapitre tous les mois à peu près ! N'hésitez pas avec vos avis, conseils etc. Je serais très contente. Vous pouvez aussi me donnez des thèmes et je ferais un petit OS avec chacun de vos thèmes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Je sais que vous attendez un bon chapitre de ma part et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

* * *

C'est le soir des vacances ! Je suis trop contente, je fais enfin pouvoir voir ma petite soeur ! Au fait elle s'appelle Wendy et elle a 12 ans. Le lycée Fairy Hills est aussi un pensionnat donc nous voyons nos familles que pendant le week-end et les vacances.

Il est 19 heures et je prendre un bain.

Je réfléchis à la fête que l'on va organiser pour Noël. Je prends une serviette, me déshabilles et me mets dans l'eau chaude de ma baignoire.

J'avais oublié cette sensation, celle d'être chez soi. Ma mère ne tarderais pas à rentrer de son travail donc je me dépêche et sors du bain pour mettre ma serviette. Mirajane avait prévue chez elle une soirée pyjama entre filles, il fallait que je rejoigne Erza et Reby devant ma maison. Je mets une robe et dans un sac mon pyjama, des affaires de rechange pour demain et mes affaires d'équitation pour l'entrainement de fin d'après-midi de demain. Soudain la sonnette retentis.

Lucy: J'arrive ! Wendy j'y vais à demain !

Wendy : A demain Lucy !

Lucy : N'oublies pas de nourrir Sharuru ! (Sharuru est le chat de Wendy)

Wendy : Promis ! Cria-t-elle

Je sors et voit les filles qui s'impatientaient.

Erza : Tu en as mis du temps !

Lucy : Désolé ...

Reby : Bon il faudrait peut-être y aller !

Erza et Lucy : C'est parti !

Nous arrivons enfin devant l'appartement de Mirajane qui nous accueille avec un grand sourire.

Mirajane : Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Entrez ! Cria-t-elle

Jubia, Kana et Lisanna: Coucou les filles !

Sur le rebord de la cheminé de chez Mirajane se trouve une photo d'elle, avec son frère et sa soeur, la photo date de quelques années auparavant.

La nourriture posée sur la table nous commençons à manger. Mirajane a encore fait un plan tordu pour créer quelques couples au sein de la bande.

Mirajane : Alors les filles, quels garçons vous attire ?! dit- elle avec un sourire diabolique

Les autres filles : Euh ...

Mirajane : Aller Jubia on commence par toi vu que tu as l'air pensive ! s'écrie Mirajane avec toujours le même sourire.

Jubia : Je ne sais pas trop mais je pense que j'aime Grey-sama !

*Ah ...Grey-sama, Jubia vous aimes !* pense Jubia avec un grand sourire

Mirajane : Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te lancer ! Je suis sûre que si tu ne veux pas lui parler il ne se passera rien.

Jubia : Oui mais Grey-sama n'aime pas Jubia !

Mirajane : Si tu ne lui dit pas moi je le ferai !

Les autres filles : Mira qu'est-ce que tu fais, laisse la faire ce qu'elle veut

Mirajane : Bien nous verrons plus tard. A toi Erza !

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1

Que va dire Erza à votre avis ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais c'est le premier chapitre de ma première fiction.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Voici le deuxième chapitre !

* * *

Erza : Je n'aime personne et n'essaye pas de me caser avec quelqu'un, grogna-t-elle

Mirajane : Faut pas être de mauvais poil Erza parce que je suis sûre que si Jellal te demande de sortir avec lui tu diras oui !

Mirajane esquisse un sourire en voyant les joues rosies d'Erza

Erza : Peut-être mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'irai lui avoué que peut être, je dis bien peut-être, je l'aime ! Hurla-t-elle

Mirajane : Oui, pas la peine de hurler comme ça !

Mirajane élabore déjà un plan pour que Jellal dise ces sentiments à Erza

Mirajane : Passons à ... voyons voir ... tiens vas-y Kana !

Kana : Je sais qu'il n'est pas de la bande celui avec qui tu veux me caser Mira alors dis-moi qui c'est !

Mirajane : Non, tu le sauras bien assez tôt vu que je l'ai presque convaincu de venir te parler mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu fais peur à tout le monde

Kana abandonne avant de se lancer dans une dispute qui se terminera sur son forfait face à la démoniaque Mirajane.

Mirajane : Alors Reby comment ça va toi et Gajeel ?! Il t'appelle toujours crevette ?

Reby : C'en est toujours au même point mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait qu'il m'appelle crevette

Mirajane : Tu sais tu devrais lui demander de sortir avec toi parce que s'il t'appelle crevette c'est qu'il t'aime !

Reby : S'il m'aime il a qu'à faire le premier pas ce n'est pas à moi de le faire !

Mirajane : Allez à toi Lisanna !

Lisanna : Je sais que ce n'est pas nouveau et que tout le monde à part Natsu le sait donc ça sert à rien que je lui dise ! De toute façon je n'ai aucune chance que lui m'aime, je ferais mieux d'essayer de l'oublier.

Mirajane : Oui tout le monde le sait que tu aimes Natsu à part lui-même mais tente ta chance on ne sait jamais. Bon bah il ne reste plus que toi Lucy ! Se réjouit Mirajane

Lucy : Oui bon j'aime Laxus et je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, il traîne avec nous mais ne parle pas souvent donc il ne risque pas de m'aimer.

Mirajane : C'est vrai que de lui avouer tes sentiments sera plus dur mais tu peux compter sur moi vu que tu es timide.

Mirajane fit un clin d'œil à Lucy

Lucy : D'ailleurs Mira comment ça avance avec Freed ?! Demande Lucy pour se venger

Mirajane : C'est toujours pareil mais ce que tu peux être susceptible ma parole !

Lucy : Je ne suis pas timide !

Les sept filles parlaient de ça pendant un moment puis Lucy se rappela la raison de leurs venues chez Mirajane.

Lucy : Dit Mira ce n'est pas pour le groupe de musique qu'on est là?

Mirajane : Si il faudrait désigner la chanteuse du groupe et les musiciens, en plus je nous ais arranger une soirée de démonstration dans un restaurant huppé de la ville.

Les autres : Vaudrait mieux nous y mettre tout de suite alors non ?!

Les filles choisirent qui chanterai et les musiciennes. Elles veulent qu'il y ait des chœurs, une soliste et des musiciennes. Toutes les filles se sont misent d'accord sur le fait que Lucy doit être la chanteuse, Kana joue la batterie, Mirajane, Jubia et Lisanna les chœurs, Reby joue la guitare et Lucy jouerait du piano sur certaines chansons.

Elles commencèrent à écrire les chansons qu'elles répéteraient le lendemain après-midi dès la fin du déjeuner car l'entraînement de Lucy commence à 18 heures. Les garçons savent que le mardi 29 au soir quelque chose aurait lieu au restaurant des Strauss mais ne savaient pas quoi. Le lendemain matin toute la bande préparerait la fête qui aura lieu le jeudi 24 Décembre.

* * *

Le second chapitre est fini, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un commentaire ou à me donner des conseils/avis…

J'espère qu'il vous a plu au mois prochain ! Si je ne publie pas c'est que je n'arrive pas à écrire de chapitre avec les cours mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'aime cette fiction donc je l'écrirais jusqu'au bout !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Voici le troisième chapitre et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

* * *

Mirajane : Bon maintenant qu'on a fait 7 chansons, on peut appeler les garçons pour l'organisation de demain.

Elle compose le numéro de Natsu qui est normalement avec les autres et met sur haut-parleur. Natsu répond au bout de trois sonneries.

*Natsu : Allo ? Mirajane c'est toi ? Pourquoi tu m'appelle ?

Mirajane : Et bien en fait les préparations de la fête de Noel se feront le matin parce que les filles et moi avons des choses à faire l'après-midi

Natsu : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites l'après-midi ?

Mirajane : Vous le saurez au moment venu. Au revoir Natsu et à demain 8h

_POV Natsu_

Les garçons et moi avons décidé d'aller dormir chez Gajeel, ils veulent surtout parler foot et des filles. Il me semble que les filles ont prévu une soirée, chaque garçon à son tour devait dire s'il était attiré par une fille et qui c'était. Cela commençait par Gajeel qui nous avoua avoir un faible pour Reby mais il n'osait pas lui dire, après ce fut mon tour et je dus admettre que je ne savais pas si j'aimais quelqu'un mais que je trouvais Lucy très belle ce qui étais le cas de tous les gars du lycée.

Laxus : Lucy est à moi d'ailleurs je vais appeler Mirajane pour qu'elle m'aide avec Lucy.

Laxus partit dans une autre pièce

*-Allo Mirajane c'est Laxus

-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu pourrais m'aider avec Lucy ? Je l'aime et j'aimerais sortir avec elle sauf que je ne sais pas quoi faire

-Tu lui demanderas quand tu seras prêt mais j'essayerai de t'aider ! D'ailleurs tu devrais proposer à Lucy de passer la prendre chez moi vers 17 heures 45 pour que tu l'accompagne à son entraînement d'équitation pour le concours de dimanche et comme ça tu la ramèneras chez moi après pour qu'elle reprenne sa moto qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Oui c'est une bonne idée ! Merci Mira

-Tu le feras après qu'elle nous a demandé d'aller voir le concours pas avant compris ?!

-Oui j'ai très bien compris. Salut !

-Bye*

Laxus se sentit soulager et retourna auprès des garçons qui avait continué à discuter, chacun appris que Grey aimait Jubia, que Jellal aimait Erza, que Freed aimait Mirajane et les autres apprit que Laxus aimait Lucy.

Natsu qui savait les sentiments de sa meilleure amie par rapport à Laxus réussit à se taire durant toute la soirée, les garçons discutaient de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain et de la soirée qui était prévue le mardi au restaurant des Strauss. Tous se demandaient quelle chose les filles avait préparé.

_POV Lucy_

On se mettait en pyjama quand Mira reçus un coup de fil, elle sortit de la pièce aussitôt. Au regard qu'elle me lança quand elle est revenue j'en conclus que c'était Laxus, elle me fit un clin d'œil et se mit en pyjama elle aussi. J'avais tellement hâte de savoir si la bande venait à la compétition de Dimanche que je faisais avec mon cheval et j'avais hâte de le revoir pour faire du saut et surtout de revoir Laxus.

Au petit matin vers 6 heures 30 toutes les filles se levèrent pour se préparer, Lucy qui avait pris un pull et un slim se fit disputer par Mirajane et les autres filles pour avoir mis un pull ample. Mirajane qui avait bien prévu son coup lui prêta un pull qui moulait parfaitement les formes de Lucy, la coiffa et la maquilla. Lucy qui n'avait le droit de voir le résultat que quand Mirajane aura fini s'impatientait. Toutes les filles sifflèrent en voyant Lucy enfin prête, même Lucy se trouva magnifique, ce qui était rare.

Quand ce fut l'heure de partir les filles montèrent dans la voiture de Mirajane qui avait que 5 places mais Lucy décida de prendre sa moto et emmena avec elle Reby. Les filles arrivèrent les premières à la salle des fêtes de Magnolia, les garçons arrivèrent peut après et ce fut Natsu qui sortit de la voiture le premier. Quand ces yeux se posèrent sur Lucy il eut du mal à décrocher son regard de la belle jeune fille aux cheveux or. Ce fut Laxus qui arriva le dernier, il crut qu'il était dans un rêve tellement Lucy était magnifique.

_POV Laxus_

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, à peine j'étais sorti de la voiture que je vis Mirajane me faire discrètement le signe de regarder Lucy, c'était une vraie bombe, j'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Au début j'avais peur que Lucy remarque que je la regardais mais quand je vins lui faire la bise elle me regardait avec appréhension. Mon envie de la taquiner revint alors je lui soufflai à l'oreille qu'elle était magnifique, je la vis rougir chose qu'elle faisait presque à chaque fois qu'un compliment sortait de ma bouche. Comme d'habitude je pensais tout de suite qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un compliment elle rougissait et que ce n'était pas dû à moi.

Nous décidâmes de rentrer dans la salle.

_POV Lucy_

Quand Laxus avait posé son regard sur moi son visage se décomposa du coup quand il vint me voir j'appréhendais ce qu'il allait me dire mais tout ce qu'il fit après m'avoir fait la bise c'est de me dire que j'étais magnifique. Ce compliment me fit rougir mais bon venant de ma part c'était habituel surtout quand c'est lui qui me fait un compliment. On décida de rentrer dans la salle avec le matériel pour faire des banderoles et la décoration pour la fête. Nous avions loué la salle pour la semaine comme ça après la fête nous pourrions ranger tranquillement.

Parfois je regardais discrètement Laxus et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire ce qui n'échappa pas à Mira qui vint tout de suite me voir.

Mirajane : Salut Lucy ! Cria Mira si bien que toute la bande se retourna vers nous pour nous regarder, je vis Mirajane sourire en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Lucy : Salut Mira grommelais-je

Tout le monde retourna à ses occupations sauf Laxus qui me regardait toujours avec un grand sourire qui me fit frôler la crise cardiaque

Mirajane : On dirait que tu fais de l'effet à notre cher Laxus, chuchotât-elle

Lucy : Raconte pas n'importe quoi Mira !

Mirajane partit dans la direction de Laxus, je vis que celui-ci me regarda avec interrogation. Je lui fis signe que je ne savais pas.

* * *

Le chapitre 4 commencera avec un POV Laxus. De quoi Mirajane va- t- elle lui parler ? Quel sera son prochain plan à votre avis ? Est-ce que vous voulez que Laxus sorte avec Lucy avant ou juste après que le groupe est chanté au restaurant des Strauss ? Je tiens à préciser que dans cette histoire Strauss n'est pas le nom de famille de Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews. Je suis désolée si je fais des fautes de temps mais la conjugaison ce n'est pas mon truc. Que pensez-vous de mon POV de Natsu et de ceux de Laxus ?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Je voulais tout d'abord remercier ceux qui lisent ma fiction mais quand on ne reçoit pas de reviews c'est un peu décourageant. Sachez que j'écris que je peux mais j'ai des problèmes personnels qui m'empêchent d'écrire et de publier quand je veux. Je remercie vraiment les gens qui prendront le temps de m'écrire ou juste de suivre cette histoire.

* * *

_PDV Laxus_

Je vis Mirajane s'approcher de moi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi alors je demande à Lucy du regard qui me répond par un haussement d'épaules qu'elle ne sait pas. Je regarde à nouveau Mirajane qui me fait un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore me dire ?

Mirajane : Salut Laxus, tu ne trouves pas Lucy magnifique ?

Moi : S'lut Mira, si elle est très belle, magnifique même.

Mirajane : Tu sais je trouve que c'est le bon moment pour que tu ailles lui demander si tu peux l'accompagner à son entraînement d'équitation ! Rajouta-t-elle

Mirajane a promis de m'aider donc je décide de faire ce qu'elle me dit et vais voir ma belle

_PDV Lucy_

Oh mon dieu ! J'ai bien l'impression que Laxus vient vers moi !

Je répète mon mantra *faire une tête impassible, faire une tête impassible, faire une tête impassible* je continue à répéter ces trois mots jusqu'à ce que Laxus arrive devant moi

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Laxus ? Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

Laxus : Hum et bien je me demandais si tu veux bien que je t'accompagne à ton entraînement d'équitation de ce soir ? Questionna Laxus tout timide tout d'un coup

Moi : Pardon ?!

Laxus : Non rien, j'ai rien dit

*Je n'ai jamais vu Laxus aussi timide même pas avec une fille* pensai- je

Moi : Vas- y dis-moi s'il te plaît !

Laxus : Ok, je voulais savoir si tu veux que je t'accompagne à ton entraînement d'équitation ce soir

Moi : Oh oui bien sûr ! Oui je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes

Laxus : Bon bah je vais retourner voir les gars, dis Laxus avec le sourire que j'aime tant voir sur son visage, un sourire sincère qu'il a quand il est content

Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il viendrait me demander ça. Je suis choquée mais quand je dis choquée c'est vraiment ça

_PDV Laxus_

Merde pourquoi je suis timide quand je lui parle ?! Elle va croire que je suis timide alors que sois dit en passant c'est complètement faux remarque elle a accepté que je l'accompagne ce soir donc c'est bon signe. Bah de toute façon il faut que je range un peu ma voiture

Lucy : Est-ce que vous venez me voir demain après-midi à mon concours de saut d'obstacles ? Demande-t-elle à tout le monde

Erza : Oui bien sûr que nous allons venir n'est-ce pas ? dit Erza avec le regard qui interdit à tout le monde de la contredire

Tous sauf Lucy et Erza : Aye !

L'heure du déjeuner arriva alors tout le monde s'assit, Lucy et Lisanna sortirent les sandwichs les donnant à tout le monde au fur et à mesure. Après une demi-heure tout le monde a fini son sandwich

Mirajane : Bon on va bientôt s'en aller et on se rejoint demain matin même heure ici. Avec les filles on a des choses à faire pour quelque chose d'important donc on vous laisse

Lucy : Ah oui et demain on part d'ici vers 15 heures 30 pour aller au club où se déroule la compétition. Mon cheval y sera déjà car le palefrenier du club l'emmène le matin.

Mirajane : On pendra trois voitures pour aller là-bas, la mienne, celle de Laxus et celle de Gajeel. Gajeel aura dans sa voiture tous les gars sauf Jellal et Laxus, Laxus tu prendras Erza, Lucy et Jellal et moi je prendrai les filles. Laxus tu n'habites plus près de chez Lucy que chez Erza et Jellal alors tu prendras Lucy en première. Les autres vous faites ce que vous voulez mais je veux que tout le monde soit là à 8 heures précise. Mirajane Déclara tout ça avec son ton autoritaire

Les filles : Bye les gars !

Moi : Attends Lucy !

Lucy : Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a Laxus ?!

Moi : Je passe te prendre à 17 heures 45 devant chez Mira

Lucy : D'accord

Bon bah les filles sont parties alors je pense que chacun va aller de son côté. Je vais en profiter pour rentrer chez moi et ranger ma voiture

Moi : S'lut les mecs j'y vais !

Les gars : Ciao Laxus !

C'est partit pour un aprèm rangement et devoirs.

_PDV Natsu_

Et ben j'aurais jamais cru que Laxus accompagnerais Lucy à un entraînement

Moi : Les gars vous avez vu Laxus va accompagner Lucy à son entraînement ce soir et Mira a fait exprès de mettre Lucy dans la voiture de Laxus pour demain. En plus je sais de source sûre que Lucy aime Laxus !

Les gars : Non ce n'est pas vrai ?!

Grey : Lucy aime Laxus ?! Ça veut dire qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux mais que seuls eux ne sont pas au courant

Natsu : Oui et je crois que Mirajane va bien les aider

_PDV Mirajane_

Ouf mon plan à marcher comme sur des roulettes

Moi : Bon les filles on va aller faire les répétitions au restaurant, ils l'ont fermé juste pour nous mais il faut qu'on passe chercher nos tenues pour mardi soir. Je les aie choisies moi-même il ne faudra pas contester

Toutes sauf Mira : Aye !

Moi : On va passer chez moi normalement elles y ont été livrées !

Une fois que nous sommes arrivées les autres filles se dépêchent de monter voir leurs tenues

Moi : Bon alors Reby tu as la robe courte rose foncé, Jubia tu auras la robe violette la plus courte, Erza tu auras la robe blanche, rouge et jaune, Lisanna tu auras la robe violette et blanche, Lucy tu as la robe longue rose clair et moi j'ai la robe violette la plus longue. Elles vous plaisent ?

Lucy : Mirajane ma robe est absolument magnifique je l'adore !

Les autres sauf Mirajane et Lucy : Oui, elles sont toutes magnifiques mais c'est vrai que la plus belle est celle de Lucy et la tienne Mira est magnifique mais moins que celle de Lucy ! crièrent-elles

Moi : En même temps c'est Lucy la star de la soirée et je réserve un coup pour ce soir-là et je crois que Makarov à quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer. Bon alors on va toutes se changer là-bas mais sans mettre de maquillage et faire une coiffure car c'est juste pour être à l'aise dans nos robes, allons-y !

Voilà que les filles sont parties pour le restaurant, elles arrivèrent 20 minutes plus tard et se changèrent. La robe de Lucy la met bien en valeur juste comme il faut

Moi: Donc en chansons on a Amnesia, Wonderwall, Superheroes, Somebody to you, I don't think you know, falling slowly et peut-être Alice mais on verra

Lisanna: D'ailleurs nous les chœurs on fait que les refrains et certains endroit dans les chansons donc ça va

Lucy : Bon les filles on s'y met !

/Ellipse de la répétition/

Makarov : C'était très bien les filles, je vous trouvais parfaites et vous aller nous ramener des clients. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, des gens de la télévision vous venir vous filmé, ils vous enverront une copie de la vidéo par mail. Ils vont passer votre prestation à la télévision et si vous avez un bon niveau ils vous mettront en relation avec Gildarts qui sera là lui aussi. Vous serez payé cent dollars la minute de chanson à la fin de votre représentation si Gildarts assure que vous avez le niveau pour qu'il soit votre manager. Ajoute Makarov enthousiaste

Mirajane : Non vous avez fait ça pour nous ! Vous êtes trop gentils nous viendront souvent jouer dans votre restaurant ! Pourrez-vous nous réserver une table pour notre bande d'amis, nous sommes treize.

Makarov : Oui bien sûr mais vous devriez y aller !

Les filles retournèrent se changer en étant heureuse qu'elles puissent peut être percé dans la musique, elles remercièrent Makarov et se mirent en route pour l'appartement de Mirajane. Une fois arrivées Lucy partie mettre ses affaires d'équitation car l'heure de partir arrivait à grands pas

_PDV Lucy_

Ouf je suis prête juste à l'heure pour y aller, j'ai eu de la chance.

Lucy : Les filles je dois y aller à demain ! Dis-je en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière moi

Laxus vient juste d'arrivé alors je monte dans sa voiture

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, je l'ai corrigé plein de fois avant d'être sûre que je puisse le poster. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et surtout mettez moi des reviews s'il vous plaît. On se revoit dans un peu plus d'un mois à cause d'examen à passer je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire avant. A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolée j'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur. Je sais j'ai au moins trois mois de retard mais j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de publier ça pour moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand mon ordinateur sera réparé mais j'ai déjà deux nouveaux os qui attendent d'être publié. Si vous voulez que je vous donne les os donnez-moi votre adresse mail je le ferais. Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et encore désolé. Le prochain sera posté dans pas longtemps par un ami qui le fera à ma place

Kagenodeidara: Merci pour ta review, j'ai essayé de faire ce que tu m'as dit j'espère que ça te plairas. Je te remercie de lire ma fiction, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir ce que tu as écrit. Bisous à toi !

* * *

_PDV Laxus_

J'arrivais devant chez moi. Je commence tout d'abord par sortir tout ce qu'il y a dans ma voiture puis je me mis à laver les vitres, le tableau de bord et à aspirer le sol et les sièges. Une fois tout ça fini je me mis à ranger correctement ce que j'ai sorti juste avant. Je passai le reste de l'après-midi à étudier. Une idée me vint, je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Natsu.

*Moi: S'lut Natsu c'est Laxus

Natsu: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Moi: Ça te dirait de venir courir avec moi ?

Natsu: Ouais, je suis là dans quelques minutes, je te rejoins en bas de chez toi

Moi: Ok*

Je me mis alors en short et descendis de chez moi pour trouver Natsu qui semblait m'attendre depuis un moment

Moi: Tu as fait vite !

Natsu: J'étais sur le point d'aller courir donc je n'étais pas loin d'ici

Moi: Bon on y va, il faut que je sois revenu vers 17 heures 20 pour me changer et passer prendre Lucy

Natsu: Ok, on va courir où ?

Moi: Vers la plage ça te va ?

Natsu: Aye, c'est parti !

_/Une heure plus tard, vers 17 heures 10/_

Natsu: Tu vois, tu vas même être en avance

Moi: Ouais...je sais toujours pas quoi mettre

Natsu: En tout cas il faudrait que tu prennes une douche avant car on a bien courut et puis met un de tes pantalons noirs avec un t-shirt

violet

Moi: Je te fais confiance

Natsu: j'y vais mais surtout ne t'en fais pas !

Natsu partit en me laissant pantois

*Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ?*

Je montais chez moi prendre une douche et me changer, une fois prêt je sortis de ma maison et je montais dans ma voiture. Je démarrais ma voiture et pris la route de chez Mirajane. Une fois arrivé je ne vis pas Lucy donc j'arrêtais ma voiture et attendis. Quelques minutes plus tard elle descendit.

Lucy: Tu es déjà là ?

Moi: Oui je suis arrivé en avance, alors tu es contente qu'on vienne te voir à ta compétition ?

Lucy: Oui ça me fait très plaisir, je viens de remarquer un truc, ce n'est pas souvent que tu parles autant

Moi: J'ai envie de m'intéresser aux gens et puis j'aime bien parler avec toi

Lucy: C'est gentil, moi aussi j'aime bien parler avec toi même si ce n'est pas souvent

Moi: Si tu veux je peux faire un effort, pour toi

Lucy: Non ça va, ce n'est pas à moi de choisir pour toi. Tu fais ce que tu veux

Moi: Bah alors je le ferais car j'en ai envie

Lucy: D'accord

_PDV Lucy_

Quand je suis montée dans la voiture j'étais un peu mal à l'aise je dois l'avouer mais je me suis dit autant tenter, c'est pour ça que j'engageais la conversation

Moi: Tu es déjà là ?

Laxus: Oui je suis arrivé en avance, alors tu es contente qu'on vienne te voir à ta compétition ?

Moi: Oui ça me fait très plaisir, je viens de remarquer un truc, ce n'est pas souvent que tu parles autant

Laxus: J'ai envie de m'intéresser aux gens et puis j'aime bien parler avec toi

Moi: C'est gentil, moi aussi j'aime bien parler avec toi même si ce n'est pas souvent

Laxus: Si tu veux je peux faire un effort, pour toi

Moi: Non ça va, ce n'est pas à moi de choisir pour toi. Tu fais ce que tu veux

Laxus: Bah alors je le ferais car j'en ai envie

Moi: D'accord

Nous étions arrivés au centre, une fois sortie de la voiture je vis Orga, c'est mon ami d'enfance, il a une jument que je monte de temps en temps pour des compétitions car Orga n'en fait pas. Il m'aide quelques fois avec Ourasi. Je courus lui sauter dans les bras, une fois fait il encercla ma taille avec ses bras tout en me serrant dans une forte étreinte.

Moi: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Orga: Je suis venu m'occuper de ma jument

Moi: Je croyais que tu ne rentrais que dans une semaine !

Orga: Je suis revenu car tu as une compétition demain et je voulais voir les progrès que tu as faits en saut d'obstacles

Moi: La bande va venir aussi

Orga: Cool

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit, je sortis des bras d'Orga pour me retourner. Laxus se tenait devant moi le visage fermé, il avait repris son masque d'indifférence

Laxus: Tu ne me présentes pas ?!

Moi: Euh si... Orga voici Laxus un gars de la bande et Laxus voici Orga, il m'aide quelques fois avec Ourasi

Orga: Salut mec ! Dit Orga en lui serrant la main

Laxus: Ouais

Orga: Ma belle tu veux venir faire une balade avec moi ? Laxus tu peux venir aussi bien sur

Moi: Non je dois aller m'entraîner pour demain

Orga: je vais chercher ma jument alors je t'accompagne

Moi: Ça marche, Lax' tu me rejoins à la carrière ?

Laxus: Ok, grogna Laxus

Il partit me laissant avec Orga

Orga: Dit moi ce n'est pas le gars donc tu es amoureuse ?

Moi: Si c'est lui

Orga: En tout cas il avait l'air jaloux si tu veux mon avis

Moi: Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi toi des fois

Je ne pouvais pas croire que Laxus puisse être jaloux d'Orga, ce n'est pas possible, qui pourrait s'intéresser à moi

Orga: Pourquoi il est là au fait ?

Moi: Il a proposé de m'accompagner alors j'ai accepté

Orga: Bon je te laisse te préparer

Une fois prête et mon cheval équiper comme pour la compétition je me mis en route vers la carrière. Je vis Laxus ouvrir la barrière de la carrière et m'attendre. Une fois près de lui je le remerciais et entra dans le parc. Laxus ferma la porte derrière moi. Orga qui passait par là me proposa d'installer le terrain comme pour le concours, ce que j'acceptais. Une fois qu'il fut partit je me retournais vers Laxus et lui sourit, sourire qu'il me rendit. Je commençais le parcours, mon cheval et moi ne faisions plus qu'un, j'avais l'impression de voler. Une fois le parcours fait plusieurs fois je fis quelques tours de pistes au galop puis au trot et finalement au pas. Je me dirigeais vers Laxus et lui dit que j'allais me changer. Je partis vers les écuries laissant Laxus m'attendre à sa voiture. Je me changeais et confia mon cheval à Rufus mon palefrenier personnel. Rufus me souhaita bonne chance pour demain et partit s'occuper d'Ourasi pendant que moi je rejoignais Laxus à sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur Laxus prit la parole:

_PDV Laxus _

L'entraînement de Lucy était fini, j'étais en train de l'attendre dans la voiture. Qui est Orga pour elle ? Quand je l'ai vu la prendre dans ses bras et l'appeler ma belle je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie, j'étais irrévocablement amoureux d'elle. Si un jour elle venait à ne plus me parler j'en souffrirais. Une fois qu'elle fut rentrée dans la voiture je pris la parole:

Moi: C'est qui ce Orga ?

Lucy: Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ?

Moi: Je veux juste savoir

Lucy: C'est un ami d'enfance rien de plus

Je fus soulagé puis une question me vint en tête

Moi: Je t'emmène où ?

Lucy: Chez Mira s'il te plaît

Moi: Ok

Une dizaine de minute plus tard on était arrivés devant chez Mira, je me retournai vers Lucy et la vit pensive. Je m'inquiétais

Moi: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lucy ?

Lucy: Rien c'est juste que je n'aie pas envie de rentrer chez moi

Moi: Pourquoi ?

Lucy: Je vais être toute seule, je n'aime pas ça et puis je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit car je vais angoisser pour demain. D'habitude ma mère est toujours là pour me rassurer

Moi: Tu veux que je dorme chez toi pour te rassurer ? Si tu veux tu prends ta moto pour rentrer chez toi et moi je vais chez moi pour prendre des affaires pour demain et je te rejoins chez toi

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris, je vis la tête éberluée de Lucy

* * *

Ce chapitre est terminé, qu'en pensez-vous ?! Je vous dis à bientôt, quelqu'un ira sur mon compte poster le prochain chapitre mais sachez que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction. J'ai juste mon ordinateur qui est tombé en panne

Bisous à tous !


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci encore à ceux qui lisent cette fiction. Bon je vous laisse à ce chapitre on se revoit en bas de la page !

* * *

_PDV Lucy_

J'étais ébahie, Laxus venait de me proposer de dormir avec lui.

Moi: Oui je veux bien mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça

Laxus : Si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me gêne pas

Moi : Tiens je te passe le double des clés pour que tu puisses rentrer sans sonner

Laxus : D'accord à tout à l'heure Lucy

Moi : Oui

Je partis sur ma moto, Laxus me laissa partir devant. J'arrivais chez moi 20 minutes plus tard. Je pris un bain et me mis comme pyjama un short et un débardeur. Environ une demi-heure plus tard Laxus arriva chez moi. Visiblement il s'était douché car ses cheveux était mouillés

Laxus : Elle est où la salle de bain ?

Moi : J'ai une salle de bain personnelle, c'est la porte là ! Dit Lucy en désignant une porte

Laxus : Ok je reviens

Le seul petit problème c'est que mes parents avaient fermés la porte de leur chambre à clé et ma sœur ne m'autorisait pas à rentrer dans sa chambre. Aucune chambre d'ami n'était prête car les domestiques sont déjà partis. Au bout de quelques minutes Laxus revint

Laxus : Je vais dormir où ?

Moi : Dans mon lit et je vais dormir par terre

Laxus : Tu sais on peut très bien dormir tous les deux dans ton lit ça ne me gêne pas

Moi : D'accord

Laxus : Et puis comme ça ce sera plus facile de te rassurer

Nous nous couchâmes dans mon lit peu de temps plus tard quand je crus Laxus endormit je me mis à pleurer. De forts sanglots me secouaient, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer de plus en plus fort

Laxus : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lucy ?

Moi : Je t'ai réveillé ?

Laxus : Je ne dormais pas, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question

Moi : J'ai peur pour demain, je fus prise de nouveaux sanglots

Laxus : De quoi tu as peur ?

Moi : A cause de moi un cheval est déjà mort dans une compétition, c'était mon ancien cheval, une jument. Je l'ai perdu il y a deux ans. J'ai peur de tuer Ourasi en me loupant

Les sanglots redoublèrent

_PDV Laxus_

Une fois que j'entendis Lucy me dire oui je me mis à sauter de joie intérieurement, je vis Lucy se diriger vers sa moto et la démarrer. Je la laissais passer devant moi puis je pris la route de chez moi. Une fois ma douche prise et un sac avec un short et mes habits pour le lendemain prêt je me mis en route pour chez Lucy. Une fois là-bas j'entrai sans sonner, je rejoignis Lucy dans sa chambre, j'étais conscient d'avoir les cheveux encore mouillés, je vis que Lucy était déjà en pyjama donc je lui demandais où était la salle de bain. Elle me l'indiqua, une fois rentré je remarquais qu'elle faisait le double de la mienne en même tant sa famille est riche donc leur maison est très grande c'est plutôt une villa. Je me mis en pyjama et sortis de la salle de bain. Je vis Lucy toute embarrassée, je ne compris pas pourquoi et je n'essayais même pas de comprendre. Je lui demandai où je dormirais, elle me dit que je dormirais dans son lit et elle par terre. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça alors je lui proposai qu'on dorme tous les deux dans son lit après tout il était assez grand pour deux, elle accepta. Une fois sous la couette je fermai les yeux et attendis. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard j'entendis des sanglots, ils devinrent de plus en plus forts. Au bout d'un moment je décidais de me manifester.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lucy ?

Lucy : Je t'ai réveillé ?

Moi : Je ne dormais pas, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question

Lucy : J'ai peur pour demain, je fus prise de nouveaux sanglots

Moi : De quoi tu as peur ?

Lucy : A cause de moi un cheval est déjà mort dans une compétition, c'était mon ancien cheval, une jument. Je l'ai perdu il y a deux ans. J'ai peur de tuer Ourasi en me loupant

Les sanglots de Lucy redoublèrent, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je tendis mon bras.

Moi : Viens

Lucy vint se blottir dans mes bras

Moi : Tu sais ce n'était qu'un accident, je suis sûr que demain tout ira bien et puis je serais toujours là pour toi

Lucy : Merci Laxus

Lucy s'endormit dans mes bras, je restais un moment à la regarder puis tombait moi aussi peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée

/Le lendemain matin/

Je me réveillai le premier, Lucy toujours endormie la tête sur mon torse. Je regardais l'heure et vit qu'il était temps de réveiller Lucy si on voulait avoir le temps de déjeuner

Moi : Réveille-toi ma Lucy

Lucy : Mmmm, veut rester dormir

Moi : Aller faut se lever

Lucy se leva d'un coup

_PDV Lucy_

Quand je me suis réveiller j'ai vu que j'avais dormi la tête sur le torse de Laxus et on aurait dit qu'il s'en fichait complètement

Moi : Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Laxus : Depuis une heure je dirais

Moi : Tu aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt

Laxus : Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas et puis tu avais besoin de dormir, tu as pleuré longtemps hier

Moi : Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de dormir avec moi et de m'avoir consolée

Laxus : De rien, bon il faut qu'on se lève si on veut pouvoir déjeuner et ne pas être en retard en plus il faut qu'on passe prendre Erza puis Jellal. Je vais prendre une douche

Moi : Ok pendant ce temps-là je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Laxus partit dans la salle de bain, je mis un slim noir et un t-shirt bleu moulant. Grâce à Mirajane j'avais repris confiance en moi donc je remettais des habits près du corps. Je me mis un peu de mascara, du fond de teint et un peu de gloss. Je pris le chemin de la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner de Laxus et moi. Laxus descendit, le déjeuner ce passa en silence, pas un silence gênant. Je remerciais une nouvelle fois Laxus qui me sourit. Ensuite nous prîmes la voiture de Laxus et partîmes pour chez Erza qui nous attendais devant sa maison, elle paraissait un peu énerver.

Erza : Vous allez nous mettre en retard ! Bougez-vous faut qu'on aille chercher Jellal !

Laxus : Oh c'est bon calme toi, y'a pas le feu !

Erza : Mira va encore nous défoncer !

Moi : Arrêter vous deux vous me donnez mal à la tête à crier comme ça !

Erza : Oui bah fallait pas nous mettre en retard !

Laxus : Mais ta gueule putain ! Déjà qu'on a pas dormi tu vas pas nous faire chier !

Erza : Ah parce qu'en plus vous avez dormis ensemble !

Moi : Stop ! Oui on a dormi ensemble parce que j'avais peur et que je ne voulais pas rester chez moi toute seule, tu sais très bien pourquoi !

Erza : Pardon Lucy j'avais oublié

Moi : Maintenant vous vous la fermez, en plus on arrive chez Jellal

Jellal entra dans la voiture

Jellal : Bonjour tout le monde !

Erza : Chut !

Jellal : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Chuchota Jellal

Erza : Lucy a peur pour son concours et du coup elle a dormi avec Lax' pour ne pas être toute seule, à mon avis elle a pleuré hier soir et du coup ils n'ont pas beaucoup dormi alors faut pas crier lui répondit Erza toujours en chuchotant

Jellal : Ah d'accord. Bon courage Lucy pour ta compétition et ne t'en fais pas il n'arrivera rien de grave cette année

Moi : Merci Jellal

Laxus : On sera toujours là pour toi Lucy quoiqu'il puisse se passer ne l'oublie pas

Moi : Merci les amis n'empêche on va se faire tuer par Mira car on est en retard de dix minutes

Ils arrivaient devant la salle où Mira les attendaient de pieds ferme

Mirajane : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez en retard, les autres sont tous déjà à l'intérieur

Je lui racontais tout ce qu'il c'était passé en commençant par hier soir pour finir à l'altercation qui a eu lieu dans la voiture

Mirajane : Bon rentrons dans la salle

_PDV Laxus_

Je regrettais beaucoup ce qu'il c'était passé dans la voiture, j'avais bien vu les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur les joues de Lucy à ce moment-là alors pour parler avec elle je l'arrêtais avant qu'elle n'entre dans la salle

Moi : Hey Lucy

Lucy : Oui ?!

Moi : Tu sais je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la voiture

Lucy : Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en remettrais

Moi : Si ça l'est, après votre concert tu viendras dormir chez moi ?

Lucy : Oui c'est d'accord

Moi : Je n'aime pas te savoir seule chez toi

Lucy : Merci, Comment tu sais que mardi on fait un concert ?

Moi : Je connais Makarov et il m'a dit que Gildarts venait voir votre concert

Lucy : Oui il vient

Moi : Et apparemment tu es sublime dans ta robe, c'est aussi Makarov qui me l'as dit

Lucy : Merci, bon rentrons avant que les autres viennent

* * *

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui mettent des reviews, mon ordinateur ne sera pas réparer avant au moins début novembre mais j'essaierai de demander à quelqu'un de poster les prochain chapitres si mon ordinateur bug toujours. Je posterai un de mes deux OS déjà écrit en fin d'après-midi. Il sera sur Fairy Tail puis dans quelques jours je posterais celui sur Twilight.

On se voit au prochain chapitre ! Bisous à tous !


	8. Ceci n'est toujours pas un chapitre

Bonjour je suis de retour ici, mais pas encore avec un nouveau chapitre. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi, cette fiction n'a pas avancer depuis quelques temps et je ne regarde plus fairy tail mais je vais la finir de toute façon, cependant j'ai pris la décision de la réécrire entièrement. Les personnages seront les mêmes et cela restera une schoolfic mais je ferais vraiment sur le thème de la musique. En tant que musicienne amateur j'aimerais approfondir ce thème dans cette fiction. Merci à ceux qui me soutiennent et qui continueront de le faire

BellEmmett21


End file.
